Nothing Else Matters
by Emmett's Submissive
Summary: In a moment in time my world shifted as a young wolf imprints on me. I was a married man though right now nothing else matters. This story is M/M and will be full of very hot loving in time. Not recommended for young eyes and if you are offended by two men falling in love this story is not for you. A new pairing that you may not have seen give it a try. Emmett's POV of course
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is dedicated to a very close friend of mine who has been going through a rough time. Its not like my other story to which he is not into due to his kind sensitive heart. Please enjoy. This is for you my friend.

Chapter 1

I couldn't say it was a normal day in the life of a vampire. We were going to be in to combat with a pack of dogs. Our enemies who could kill us at the snap of a jaw. These were man/boys born to destroy us from harming their own kind and humans. I took my wife's hand in show of unity where in actual fact we had been falling apart for years. She was not what I considered a kind person or even a loving one. It was her way or no way and I had finally grown enough balls to say enough was enough. I would not be abused anymore.

"Oh god, these things stink," she wrinkled her pretty little nose as we got closer to the pack.

"Well, believe me you don't exactly smell pleasant to them either Rose," Edward hissed.

"Please everyone, they are here to help us. Without them we could not win and protect the stupid human girl," Carlisle said. Edward sighed, it was his fault we were here. "Please be polite. Keep your thoughts to yourself," he pointedly looked at Rose. She shrugged and pulled her hand from me and stared at her perfect nails. Everything was perfect about her, not even a hair out of place.

The pack was already waiting for us when we arrived. I couldn't help but admire the shifters. Their scent wasn't exactly pleasant but, not deplorable. They were massive compared to the average wolf. The biggest, who must be the alpha stepped forward. He glared at Carlisle as though trying to see if he was legit with his request. I looked at each of the other wolves losing interest in the staring contest. A grey one bared his teeth at me and I gave him a wink making him huff but, seemed to relax and sat on his hind legs. The smallest of the pack went and sat beside him and gave the grey one a lick on the nose. They were very affectionate with one another and wondered if they were mated. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward give a nod. I turned my attention to the large russet one only second to the alpha. He was glaring at Edward who was licking his lips trying to look somewhere else but at the wolf.

"Edward tone it down you're killin me here," Jasper winked at us all, his arm protectively around his mate in front of him. It was then I could pick up the scent of arousal. Looking down at my brother I saw his hand firmly in his pockets. Esme giggled and I knew if vampires could blush Edward would've have been the brightest of reds.

We all heard a howl in the distance. The pack was on high alert and my non beating heart seemed to flutter. The pack turned and took off without thought. I followed getting yelled at by my family to return, I was passing the treaty line. I felt Edward behind me and racing past. I gave a hiss and jump into the trees making up time and keeping my eye on the pack below. Then I see another two wolves; small, like the one at the meeting. Three vampires circling them, the pack and Edward too far back. Without thinking I jumped in front of the wolves and got into defence mode just as the pack came through the trees. Before I could blink, they began attacking the rogue vampires. I kept the young wolves from viewing the carnage before me. It seemed to be over before it started and Edward was pulling a lighter out of his pocket and throwing it on the vampires now in a thousand pieces. Hearing a whimper behind me, I turn worried somehow one of the wolves had gotten hurt.

My legs went from under me as the littlest of them looked me in the eye. He too crumbled to his belly his head hidden in his paws small whimpers coming the from him. The big black one came over and stepped between us. I gave a hiss as he was blocking the wolf from my view. "Emmett we need to leave," Edward grabbed my arm almost ripping it off in his desperation.

"Run," I heard a human voice order. I got up and began running back to the treaty line my non-beating heart aching with every step I take. The large russet wolf was right behind me yet, I felt no fear of him. We jumped the river to our lands, the wolf coming to a sliding halt. He again began to pace.

"I understand Jacob," Edward said. The wolf gave a whimper and took off back to the what I imagined was the pack. He sat on the wet forest floor and stared at the now empty area where the wolf had just left. I wanted to go back to the little wolf to check he was okay.

"He is safe. His pack won't hurt him," Edward said as he ran his fingers through his scruffy hair. "His name is Brady and he is the youngest only, three days phased."

"Why do I feel so drawn to him? I mean he is a wolf, our sworn enemy," I went by my brother and sat down I too looked across the river which divided our lands from theirs. "What's with you and that Jacob dude?" I ask.

"You've seen him?"

"Nice ass but, I'm not understanding past that to be honest," it didn't matter the ass belonged to a male. Male and females were the same in our eyes. I wouldn't say I was bi, I just didn't care one way or another. In my human life I was all about woman. But, Jasper intrigued me for almost a decade. Until he told me he was feeling my feelings when he was with his wife. My guilt made me focus on my wife who was bugging me no end with her consent moaning about petty things.

"Why do you put up with her?"

"Because she is my wife. You will understand one day when you find your," I held up my hands and make quotation marks. "Mate," I really didn't think she was my mate. Unlike Carlisle with Esme and Jasper and Alice who were so in love with each other. They never bickered about stupid things. Like how much she spent on clothes or how much I spent in front of the television.

"She isn't your mate, she thinks of you as her trophy another perfect thing in her possession," Edward looked me in the eyes and went to move away from my reach.

"Wouldn't you agree I am perfect," I chuckled. Edward just giggled.

"You never fancied me," he suddenly pouted. I raised an eyebrow. He was right I never saw him other than a kid brother.

"I"m older than you," he grumbled.

"How you figure that out. I'm forever nineteen, you're a mere boy at seventeen," I felt his body slam into me pushing me down onto my back. This was how we rolled, I would tease him and he would tackle me always up for a rough and tumble. I would even sometimes let him win. "God, you're as bad as she is," he thumped my shoulder really hard making the woods echo like thunder. "I love you Ems," he said sighing and sitting up pulling me with him.

"Love you too bro."

"I don't know if I would survive without you around," he looked down at his feet.

"Yeah you would Edward. You're stronger than you think, you know," I pulled him into one of my famous bear hugs. We heard a cough from across the river. We both jump to our feet and saw two native boys wearing nothing more than shorts. My eyes went straight to the smaller one of the two.

"Not disturbing anything are we?"

"No we were," Edward looked at me for help.

"Some brotherly love," I smiled at the younger who smiled back before looking up at the man beside him.

"Sounds like us doesn't it Brady?" Brady just smiled and nodded. "We can't stay long but were wondering if you want to go for coffee sometime?"

"We don',"

"Say sure we would love to," I thought.

"Sure we would love to. When would it be suitable for you?" Edward said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his formality. He really needed to take a chill-pill not coffee.

"Tomorrow at 2pm at the diner in Forks," Brady said his voice a soft baritone that went straight to my cock. With that they both turned and ran to the trees before we heard them phase. I watched until I couldn't feel them close. They were truly handsome guys although Brady looked so young.

"He's is," Edward gave me a sad smile. My cock went straight down. "Sucks to be you," he chuckled.

"Oh and how old is lover boy?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"Sixteen," he shrugged. "But he looks older. Brady looks sixteen at the most," he pushed me and took off running home.

"You stink go shower," Rose ordered clicking her fingers and pointing up the stairs. She scrunched her pretty nose.

"No," I said ignoring her request and going to the television picking up the remote and putting on the Xbox. I loved gaming it took me to another place. Namely, from the nagging of my wife. Edward went to his piano and began playing something, already thinking of a new tune. No doubt thinking of the russet wolf. Like me, thinking of the small wolf who I had felt the need to protect.

"Emmett, Edward a word please," Carlisle said from up the stairs. Edward looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. Our maker had learned to keep his thoughts to himself so he could keep things from Edward. Pausing my game, I raced up to the stairs only to have Edward beat me. Smacking him over the head for showing off, we knock before entering Carlisle's office.

"Shut the door and take a seat gentleman," he smiled dropping his pen down. We only normally had this talk when we had something wrong. Like breaking a thirty thousand dollar vase that Carlisle had bought Esme for their hundredth wedding anniversary. It was an accident but, we were dragged over the coals for playing soccer in the house. We both got distracted when Rose screamed from upstairs. I of course, being the devoted husba,nd, let the ball hit the vase while I ran up to see if she was safe.

"Have we done something wrong father?" Edward said. Carlisle smiled knowing his son was nervous. He always called him father when he was worried he was in trouble otherwise he was just Carlisle.

"No, I just wanted to ask how things went earlier," he admitted.

"The pack handled the situation well," I said.

"No, we didn't make trouble," Edward said. I let out a sigh. I hated not having two sides of the conversation.

"What do either of you know about imprinting?"

"Animals do it," I shrugged. I knew birds did it as well as other animals. They find their life partners. "You asked us up here to give us a lesson?"

"Wolves imprint as well did you know that," he asked getting up and coming around sitting on the side of the desk. I looked at Edward to see what he was thinking. However, he seemed as lost as me.

"Well, glad we have that cleared up," I went to stand up only to be pulled down into the seat again by Edward. "What the fuck dude?"

"Legends say that shape-shifters imprint on their soul mates. I believe you two have been imprinted on," Carlisle looked at us both as we burst out laughing. "Please boys this is serious."

"Look Carlisle, you gotta be kidding right? I mean, they are what they are to kill us. Not to become our soulmates. And besides, they are males isn't imprinting about finding the strongest to carry your future generation?" I scoffed.

"I know and that is what I don't understand," he sighed running his hand down his face. "Look tell me what they were thinking," he looked at Edward.

"I don't know," he whispered. "They all went blank blocking me from any thoughts. You really believe that they imprinted on Emmett?" he asked.

"Woah, wait what? What about the big dude with you?" I asked him.

"Jacob is straight he wants Bella. You know this," he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Why did you go running after them son?" he looked at Edward.

"Um well, ah you see," he swallowed hard.

"I asked him to," I lied. Edward gave me a small smile. "I heard a distress call and you know me, always the hero." My phone went so I managed to excuse myself from the room leaving Edward to deal with him. "Talk to me," I pulled the phone from my ear as it went dead. The number I didn't know and debated whether to call it back. However, I didn't get the chance when my beloved wife came storming down the stairs after throwing bags from the top landing.

"Put them in my car," she demanded.

"Get fucked bitch," I snarled going up to our room and began pulling out the thousands of dresses and other clothes she had stored in our wardrobe.

"Want a hand?" my dear little sister Alice said already pulling out the clothes and dumping them into the pile I was building. "Never could see what you saw in her," she whispered. "So this wolf boy, what's he like?" she asked.

"Cute," I admitted remembering the light russet skin the to long hair that curled at the bottom. His eyes though were what I loved most. They were young and full of life, a bit of mischief in them. I was sure we were going to have fun.

"I can't see you anymore," she pouted. I stopped what I was doing and walked through the clothes making Alice cringe. "Don't take it out on the clothes," she said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "I think he will be joining our family," she smiled before pulling back. "You know, you don't smell so bad," she said dancing out the room.

"Emmett dear, your wife is about to leave," Esme said coming into our room. "Here," she said handing me a piece of paper and a pen. I looked t the paper. "Alice saw Rose leaving you so she had Jasper get this drawn up. Once signed, your a free man again," she said.

"Esme, do you think," before I could finish she pulled me close to her and pulled my face down to hers.

"Be happy, son. You have been unhappy for so long. It's your time now. Rose will be fine, she will find another man to treat her like the princess she believes she is," she kissed my cheek and left.

"If you sign it now, you're a bachelor meaning we can have a party," I said out loud to know one but myself. I heard my family quietly laugh as my now ex wife drove away. "Hunting anyone?" I said signing the divorce papers. They all went running outside waiting to hunt. I grabbed the clothes off the ground and threw them out the window letting them flutter to the ground while I jumped between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and response to this story.

For those who are following Collar, its coming soon promise I will work on it over the next few days. So here you go hope you enjoy.

Thanks to my friend who beta'd this for me.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dude would you cut it out? You look fine," I sighed for after the fifth time Edward came down wearing something different. The first two times I had to admit he was not wearing the right clothes but, the last three would've been fine.

"I looked to rich," he grumbled flying up the stairs again. I looked down at what I was wearing I gave a shrug. I was rich, more than most humans could comprehend . My clothes were all designer but, it was what I liked wearing. They were simple but sharp and they made my body look fantastic.

"Well, if you're not in the jeep in five I"m going without you," I grumbled. Esme giggled lightly. Bella had been stood up for the afternoon. We had nothing against the human other than she was human and had no personality to speak of.

"I heard that," Edward hissed suddenly at my side with a smile on his face. Wrapping my arm around his neck, I led him to my jeep. I was not going in his poxy volvo.

"I love my car, it's not poxy," he grumbled jumping into the passenger seat. Out of familiarity he put his seatbelt on. We had to act as human as possible and putting on a seatbelt was just one of those things that wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

"You volvo is a pussy," I said tearing out of the garage while he attacked me. Once reaching the main road, I slowed down as Edward said Bella's father was hiding around a corner. I loved having him in the car, he saved me from many tickets.

We arrive just in time and see both Jacob and Brady entering the cafe. Parking the car Edward, let out an unneeded breath. "You go without me," he said gripping the sides of the seat almost tearing fabric.

"Come on, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf," I said getting out. Edward closed his arms around his chest. "I will carry you in if I have to, Eddy," I said going to open his door. Pouting, Edward got out and stood staring at the cafe door. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" I asked seriously. Edward looked at me and I could see he was about to nod until we heard the familiar sound of Bella's truck coming toward us. At an almost inhuman speed he raced across the road and went inside the cafe. When Bella drove past she glared at me and I gave her a wave and casually walked across the road and into the cafe only to be hit with a wave of the most intoxicating smell I have ever smelled. My nostrils flared and my eyes went straight to the cause. There in the booth was none other than Brady himself. He had his face behind a menu but, I knew he knew I was there. Jacob was staring at Edward as though the sun itself was shining out his ass. Brady looked up over his menu and gave a wink. I walked over and sat beside my brother. Jacob managed to take his eyes off Edward for one second and held up his hand in a fist. "Sup dude?" I looked at Brady who smiled and looked back down at his menu. I pulled it out of his hands and put it down.

"Hey," he held up his hand and we fist pumped however, I didn't pull my hand back and neither did he the cold of my hand with the heat of his melded together to make it feel almost human.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" it wasn't until Edward nudged me that I dropped my hand and put my attention on the waitress.

I looked at Brady who was holding his hand. "Four lemonades please and four burgers with fries, thanks," I gave her a wink while handing back the menus.

"You going to eat?" Brady asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck no, we would have to puke it out later."

"Okay, more for us then," Brady smiled but I could feel he was uncomfortable.

"He hasn't got a lot of money," Edward said so quietly even I had trouble hearing it. I could have kicked myself. The kid was just that, a kid; his clothes were second hand and a little small. Not that I was complaining however. He was by no means big but, he was nicely proportioned.

"Well, since you guys invited us and we are not going to eat the food, we pay," I said smiling. Brady was about to object until I held up my hand. "I insist," he shook his head but sighed. The waitress came back with our drink. order. Brady picked his up and sculled it in one go. He slammed his glass down. Damn! That was kinda hot. I pushed my glass over to him and he chuckled.

"Emmett right?" he asked.

"Emmett blahalbha McCarthy," I said.

"God, this is embarrassing. Brady Fuller but, my friends call me Bray," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. Under the table my leg brushed against his. I watched as heat rushed to his cheeks as well as the scent of his arousal. I wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and drag him by the hair caveman style.

I could picture in my head running through the forest, the boy on my shoulder beating on my back ordering him to put him down. We were deep in the forest and I climbed a mountain finding a cave. I was wearing nothing but a loin cloth. I threw the boy on the bear rug his eyes falling to my cloth which was poking outwards due to my ever growing cock. Licking his lips, he scrambled to his knees. His naked body covered in a sheen of glistening sweat, his eyes full of lust and fear. I touched my cock from underneath the cloth and started to stroke myself.

"Cut it out, Emmett," Edward hissed. I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew I was being mean to my little brother but, how could I not? I had the cutest guy I had seen in all my years sitting across from me with a blush that started god knows where and ended up on his well defined cheekbones. I looked across at Brady who was licking his lips just like I imagined. It wasn't until the waitress arrived back with our food that we lost eye contact. My little wolf didn't hesitate and began wolfing down the burger. Almost in seconds the first one was gone. Smiling I pushed the second one over to him along with the soda.

"Eat, you look hungry," I adjusted myself so my leg rubs against his. He slowed down his eating and heard a soft moan leave his lips. Whether that is from the food or the touch of my leg I didn't know.

"Can you two excuse us for a moment?" Edward said only getting nods as the wolf boys hoe into their food. Edward none to lightly pushed me out of the booth and herds me toward the restroom. Locking the door, Edward began to pace. "You two are as horney as each other," he moaned.

"What's he thinking?" I asked grinning like an idiot. Edward looked at me and sighed. "Come on, Eddy. You telling me that Jakey is not hot and horney as well?"

"That's the problem Ems. I see everyones dirty fucking thoughts," He lifted his now untucked shirt and there was the tell tail sign, my little brother staining his pants with cum.

"I'll distract them while you get new pants," I chuckled. Edward jumped out the restroom bathroom leaving me in the stall alone. Now where was I? Oh yeah cave man style. Leaning against the wall I unzipped my jeans and brought out my throbbing cock. I was reasonably long and thick in girth.

_I ripped my loincloth off and pulled the young wolf by his hair forcing my cock into his very delicious mouth. His hot hand wrapped around my cock as his mouth bobbed back and forth, his tongue flicking back and forth over my weeping slit. His free hand grabbed hold of my ass digging into the marble-like flesh. When his hand snaked to my crack, I pulled him back by the hair giving a grunt. He wiped his mouth and gave a smirk before putting his finger into his mouth. I watched fascinated as he all but mouth-fucks his fingers. I stood with my legs apart over him stroking myself. He turned himself over onto all fours and bared his ass to me, his puckered hole exposed. He ran his hand down his back and when he reached his hole, he pushed two fingers deep into it and started thrusting them in and out. With every thrust of his fingers he gave a grunt. I ran my fingers over my weeping cock before getting on my knees. I placed my hand on his and when he thrust into his hole, my fingers joined his spreading him even further. His heat was like a furnace making my whole body feel warm. The wolf boy began rocking pushing both our fingers deeper into him. Resting my hand on his back, I help him as his body began to fail him, his muscles quivering and he pulled his own fingers out so he could support himself. Now I was in full control of his lust and need. I pulled my fingers out making him whimper. I sat back on my legs and admired his now open hole before giving his ass a hard slap._

_He gave a feral growl and bared his incredibly sharp teeth at me, the wolf in him coming out. Pushing his neck down to contain him, I pushed my hard cold body against his back while he tried to get out of my hold. Without him in wolf form, he was almost powerless to me especially as my body contoured around his. My cock easily sank into him filling him fully. His growled and thrust get louder and more erratic momentarily. I put my mouth to his ear and whispered sweet nothings subduing his wolf. I pulled completely out of him earning another whimper. The wolf boy was in two minds as how to feel. I sank my cock into him this time slowly brushing his spot as I entered. His muscle tensed as he tried to feel more of my cock and sighed as we began to rock together. Being a vampire I could last like this for hours without needing to stop after I cum. He however, was a mere human and he would tire with time. His large warm hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself in time with our rocking. When he speeds up, I speed up until he is at the brink of cumming meaning I would slow down bringing him down with me. His hot body sweating, the odour strong but sexy. He couldn't last much longer and already I wanted to fill him with my scent. No one else could claim the wolf, he would be mine to do as I wished. Kneeling back up, I grabbed hold of his hips and thrust in and out of him at vampire speed. He howled in pain and need. I fucked him till he begged me to let him cum and I watched as he came, his face a picture of beauty. My own release was moments away. I continued to pound him hard but slow as his legs and arms gave way on him. Pulling his hips up, I felt the glorious tightening of my ball sack and my ice cold cum filled him spilling out down his legs._

"Hey, you okay in there?" someone banged on the door. I grabbed tissues and wiped myself clean in less that a second. Two seconds later, I opened the door giving the guy a wink and walking back towards the hot hungry wolves. Brady lifted his head up and as though he could read minds, blushes. Oh, how I couldn't wait to play with the luscious wolf boy.

"Sup," I said taking my place opposite Brady. It was however Jacob that answered.

"Have fun in there didn't we?" he chuckled.

"You know it," I grinned not caring that they knew. I had just tossed off fantasizing about the boy. Although, he may not have known it was him.

"Let me explain something to you quickly Emmett," Jacob leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. I looked at Brady who lowered his head his shoulders shaking. "When we do this thing called imprinting, we feel everything our mates do be it that they are happy, sad, scared, or horny," he explained.

"So, he felt I was horney. No biggy," I shrugged my shoulders. Brady looked up and smiled but shook his head.

"There is something else you should perhaps know," Brady whispered. I raised my eyebrows. He gave his lips a lick making them moist. My cock began to twitch again. Ahhh, the joys of being a vamp.

"I can now read your thoughts and dude, you were screaming at me," Jacob chuckled. I burst out laughing, this couldn't be true. It was bad enough that my poor little brother had to listen to my dirty thoughts and now the wolf dude could to.

Suddenly it occurred to me what had just happened and my laughter died in my throat. The bastard had told Brady what I was imagining. Jacob grinned and nodded his head. I went to open my mouth to apologize to the younger wolf. Suddenly, both Jacob and Brady burst out laughing. I shook my head completely at a loss at what was so funny.

"He can't read your mind," Brady chuckled the joke now on me. I raised my hand and Brady and Jacob high five me.

"You do stink though, let's get out of here," Jacob said standing up just as Edward strolled in looking cool, calm, and collected. All three of us burst out laughing making him pout as he hears our thoughts. I threw money on the table and wrapped my arm around Brady's neck and knuckled his head making his hair frizz.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," I said as Brady tried to hit me to get out of my hold. Edward was still standing there pouting. Much to my surprise, Jacob went and lifted his chin in his large hand and pecked him on the nose. If my little brother could blush he would be right now. Maybe he will find love too. I let go of Brady who smiled at his pack brother I took his hand in mine and led him out. "You any good at Xbox?" his eyes lit up and he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everybody so first of all sorry if I have not replied to your reviews. I want to say thank you here and now. So... thank you :D Also those who have put on alerts and favourite :) **

** I had a shit of a week having to evacuate my home because of flooding. Thankfully our house wasn't effected, but don't move home until tomorrow because of sewage pipes damaged. **

**Also this chapter has not been looked over by anyone but myself so it is going to suck grammatically. So imagine the commas and so forth. Next chapter will be checked and also by the end of the weekend on here.**

**This story is dedicated to a very special guy in my life whom I love dearly. Hope you enjoy. :) **

Chapter 3

Brady and Jacob came in the piece of crap they called Rabbit. It looked like it would fall apart if I placed my finger on it. When Jacob offered a ride to Edward I was expecting him to politely decline but instead he eagerly hopped into the front seat.

"Looks like you're with me kid," I said giving Brady a wink.

"Okay we need to sought this out right here right now,'" he growled as he folded his arms. I raised an eyebrow. "Look you old fart just because you're like a thousand years old," I burst out laughing.

"I'm nineteen and you're sixteen so to me a kid," he sniggered.

"But how long you been," he waved his hand up and down in front of me.

"What dead?" he nodded his head. "I'm not even a hundred yet."

"Oh well I take it all back old man," he said taking off down the road me on his tail. I could catch him in a blink of an eye. But where would the fun be in that. Plus people were looking at us. When he hit the tree line he popped into his crazy little ball of fluff and kept running. Now we could have fun. I dug my heels into the damp earth and ran after him. Damn he was fast but he was also big. I could keep up with him easily but there was no way of catching him. It wasn't until we came to his side of the treaty line that he got away from me. I skidded to a halt. I got away with it once but knew not to risk it again without permission.

He laid on his stomach and watched me as I paced. He gave a whine but didn't move. "Why you do that Bray?" I asked. "I can't play with you over there."

Someone came from the trees in human form. "He has nothing to cover himself with. He's new at this and phases randomly still. Names Seth Clearwater by the way," he said going and patting Brady on the head making him rumble. I must remember that. He liked to be patted, I wondered if he liked his belly scratched too. "Sadly he isn't small like me otherwise I would offer him my shorts I have others at home I can phase and slip in without been seen," he smiled sadly.

"You're the little wolf?" I clicked my finger at him.

"Yeah I'm the little wolf. I'm what is known as a submissive. I'm the only one in two generations. We are kinda confused as to why you were imprinted on by Brady though. We imprint to make better wolves," Brady huffed.

"Maybe he didn't imprint?" I hated the thought of him been mistaken I really liked the kid already.

"Oh he imprinted alright. You can't miss the feeling of like the most powerful thing you will ever feel. You have found your soulmate your forever. Like me and Paul we are destined to be together," he looked behind him and it was only then that I saw the big grey wolf that snapped at us.

"So what now?" The big wolf trotted forward and sat beside Brady who sat up and licked his nuzzle sending a wave of jealousy through me.

"He is my lover, he and Brady are pack brothers don't be jealous," Seth smiled standing up and brushing off his pants. "Nice to meet you," he said his mate got up as well. He walked over the wolf and patted him on the rump before kneeling down and removing clothing from his leg. "Now you go and have fun with Emmett," he put the shorts in Brady's mouth and he took off. Seth jumped onto the wolf's back and hugged him around the neck. "See you tomorrow night at the bonfire," he said as they turned and walked away just as Brady came back from behind a tree.

"So you are a puppy?" I chuckled. He blushed a thousand different shades of red and nodded his head. "Well come on pup we have some serious killing zombies to do," I said holding out my hand to him. He shook his head and jumped the stream.

When we came to our house he gave a low whistle. Parking in the garage he sat in there not moving but his body trembled. "You okay?" He shook his head. "Um you going to explode if you don't stop trembling. The door from the house opened and Jacob walked out holding a sandwich.

"Emmett give us a minute," he asked not taking his eyes off Brady. Edward waved me from the doorway and closed it the second I got through it. I couldn't hear anything through the door which was unusual.

"They have super hearing as well remember," Edward smiled at me. "Brady is struggling with the scent of the rest of the family. Jacob is trying to sooth his wolf," he said leading me to the lounge where the rest of the family stood. Alice was all but jumping out of her skin wanting to meet Brady. Esme was holding a plate full of sandwiches. Knowing that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Jasper was concentrating on trying to no doubt calm my wolf down. Carlisle stood there tapping his lip with his finger.

I felt the phase of Brady's wolf. My family tensed but I remained calm I knew he wouldn't hurt them. "He's a puppy," I assure my family. "He doesn't want to hurt you," I said with confidence. Jacob came out and left the door open. I could see my wolf pacing back and forth his body tense.

"Emmett he wants you to go to him," Edward smiled. "But walk okay," he said as I just about flew towards him. Taking an unneeded breath I walk a slow human pace towards him. As soon as he saw me he came and rubbed against me a happy rumble vibrating from his large chest.

"Hey," I said. He licked my face with his large wet tongue. "Gross dude," I said pushing him away lightly. He made a weird noise which I imagined was a chuckle. "So whats up do you want to get out of here?" I asked thinking it was probably not best to push him today. Edward came to us and rubbed Brady behind the ear.

"Jake is eating all the food," he said. Brady gave a whine. "Well I could bring out a bowl of water and a dish of doggie food," Edward said. Brady growled at him baring his teeth. "Suit yourself," he turned and walked away shutting the door behind him. Brady poked out his tongue and huffed. I opened the garage door using the remote Brady took off towards the forest giving a howl. I chased after him after Alice brought me some of Edward's clothes for him. I found him naked hiding his privates.

"Thanks," he said taking them off me and slipping them on. The moment he did I pulled him into a bear hug. "God I'm so useless," he growled.

"You're not useless being a puppy means you need time," I said.

"Jake only phased eight weeks before me and you don't see him explode into to a giant ball of fur," he sighed.

"Fluff,"

"Sorry?"

"You explode into a giant ball of fluff," I chuckled. "You have puppy fluff. Jacob isn't as cute either."

"Whatever dude," he took a deep breath. "I can do this," he nodded more to himself than to me. My family stood outside on the steps so that he could get used to their scent outside first. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze before letting it go and walking up to Carlisle. "Forgive me for earlier sir. My name is Brady Fuller," he said with confidence.

"Please call me Carlisle. I would like you to meet my wife Esme my son Jasper and his wife Alice," he said touching Brady's shoulder as he introduced everyone. "Nothing to forgive. Jacob explained that you are the newest in the pack," he smiled.

"Second youngest," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Colin is younger by an hour," he sighed.

"Dude, and look at him he still phases when someone sneezes," Jacob chuckled. Brady smiled. "Come on lets show these guys how we kill zombies," he walked inside and Brady happily followed.

"Oh he is just so cute," Esme squealed.

"Esme he can hear you," Carlisle chuckled.

"Don't care he is so cute," she and Alice giggled following the wolves inside.

Jasper pulled me to the side. "Can you tone it down? Your lust is killing me," he hissed.

Edward giggled and went to walk inside. "I didn't cum in my pants," I huffed.

"I, but he, and you, awe," he pouted. We heard zombies attacking and we all raced inside to watch the massacre. Jacob and Brady were whipping ass and we watched them kill the zombies with great vigor. Both had their tongues hanging out at the side of their mouths. The game that had kept me entertained for months was now been chewed up by two wolves. If we had to go to war against zombies I was so on the wolves side.

Brady was relaxed and was even joking around with Jasper when Jacob told him it was time to leave. It was then that Brady remembered he was suppose to invite me to the bonfire the following night. "I promise no one will hurt you. Plus you will hear about imprinting," he said quietly. We all give a sigh when we hear the familiar sound of Bella's truck coming towards us. Jacob let out a growl.

"Jake she means nothing to me. Not any more," Edward assured the angry wolf. "Yes I will tell her. But you need to give me time. Bella is sensitive."

"She's a rottweiler Edward,she is only after you because you have money," Jacob snapped.

Edward stared at Jacob before running out the door. Jacob was on his heels phasing before removing their clothes. "Looks like I'm wolfing it home," Brady said giving a wave to the family. I walked him to the door just as Bella pulled into the driveway. Getting out and slamming the door she ignored me and Brady so focused on getting inside.

"He's not here," I said holding up my arm to stop her going inside. She glared at me and then Brady.

"I saw him with Jacob earlier and Jacob's car is here," she stood with her arms crossed trying to look threatening.

"Well they aren't here," I chuckled. She actually changed facial expression just for a second. "Fine go in but you won't find him," I sighed and dropped my arm. She stormed inside slamming the door behind her. Brady chuckled.

"Thanks for today Em's I had fun," he said holding out his hand. I stare at it for a few seconds until he dropped it.

"Me too," I kissed his cheek making him blush. "See you tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah someone will collect you and Edward I have petrol first," he stripped his shirt and handed it to me. I forced my hands to keep the shirt away from my nose. His scent tantalizing enough. "Bye," he said before he ran into the forest. I heard him stop for a brief second before he phased to his wolf. Smiling I went and collected the shorts. I would leave them on the porch in case he wanted to visit after accidentally exploding into his his cute ball of fluff.

With weirdo Bella bitching inside. I decided to go for a hunt even though my thirst was just a mild irritant. I went to our usual hunting ground when we wanted a quick easy hunt. I could smell the scents of Edward and Jacob. They were sharing a deer their eyes not leaving each others. I climbed the tree down wind and watched the almost erotic act of sharing a meal. Of course Jacob was in wolf form his large russet wolf towering over my little brother. When the deer was drained completely Edward stared at the wolf until he had finished his feed. Stepping back he ran his large tongue over his mouth cleaning the blood. Edward walked towards him and with his hand wiped what Jacob had missed. Just as he was pulling back satisfied Jacob was clean the wolf licked my brothers hand making him giggle lightly.

"That tickles," he said allowing the wolf to continue doing it. "Really I taste good?" a smile crossed Edward's face his chest puffed out. I doubted if anyone had ever told him that. After all my dear sweet brother was the oldest virgin in history.

Jacob's chest rumbled his tongue travelled onto Edward's face. His tongue found his mouth as he laughed. I began to get grossed out and decided to leave them to it. I loved that Jacob was showing my brother some affection but not in wolf form. Suddenly Jacob shifted to his human form standing in front of Edward as naked as the day he was born. His eyes never leaving his imprints. His large hand took the pale face of my brother who leans into the to it his eyes closing. "You're so beautiful Eddy. Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm a monster that is why," Edward tried to leave but Jacob was to fast and grabbed his arm. Turning him around to face him he kissed Edward right on the lips. At first my dumb ass brother stood there like an idiot but slowly he dissolved into the kiss. This time I did leave them. One thing I am not is a pervert.

After having something to drink I headed back home. Thank fuck she was gone and the rest of the family were doing their own thing. I went to my room and looked around it was too girly and needed to made more manly. "And a bed," Alice danced in with magazines in her hand and a pencil behind her ear. "I know what you want so leave it to me," she patted my cheek and started singing as she worked. "Why do you want a cast iron four poster?"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her making her giggle. "Just promise me you think of my wolf," she gave a nod. "Alice can you see Edward?"

"No, but I can't see your future either, those wolf boys keep me blind. But that is a good thing right?"

"I think Edward has finally found his mate," I said smiling. Suddenly Alice dropped the magazines and stood still. Jasper came running up the stairs and went straight to his wife.

"I can see Edward and he is getting married. To HER," she screeched.

Edward came running in the house going straight to his room slamming the door breaking it off it hinges. Carlisle came up to go talk to him but I waved him away. I pick the door up and lean it against the frame. "You want to talk?" I asked.

"No," he whined. Days like this he acted his his seventeen not his hundred and nine year self.

"Did you and Jake have a fight or something?"

"Nooooo worse I read his mind," he gulped.

"Did he have thoughts of having his wicked way with you?" I chuckled jokingly.

"Yes he did," he turned away from me picking at lint on his shirt that wasn't there. "I have never had sex with anyone. And he is a guy," he mumbled.

"So fucking what dude. He's an alpha you expect him to let you pork him?"

"Would you let Brady?"

"That's different and why not? My ass or his ass whatever both ways are good," I shrugged.

"He's younger and smaller than you?"

"So what Ed. We are both men and there doesn't have to be a top and a bottom ever heard of equals?"

"Have you ever? You know?" he asked.

I nodded and went back to just after I had changed. I had met Ben a sexy guard for the vampire. Rose and I weren't a couple and I was thirsting for human blood and so went out on my own for a few years. He and I were both hunting on the same patch of land when we ran into each other. It was lust at first sight.

_Three solid days we had been fucking. I didn't have to stop just one orgasm after another. His ass should be red raw and so should my dick. It was only the burn in my throat that made me pull out. "I have to hunt," I said as he pouted. I knew that my eyes would be as black as his out of hunger. I mixed up my diet of human and animal to try and live by Carlisle beliefs. I wanted to one day rejoin the family._

_"Yeah okay well lets hunt and who knows,might find a nice human ass to fuck," he chuckled as he slipped on his clothes._

_"Race you then. Lets see who can find the best ass," I said already running towards the farm where we could smell many humans. We fed on the way so we wouldn't kill the entire population. We were still bound to go unnoticed by the humans. It was a big ranch with many farm labours. We casually walked in saying we were looking for work. Both of us were fine specimen of hard workers and the ranch manager hired us on the spot._

_We were shown our quarters and we found a bed each at the end me above Ben. There was some very delectable scents and couldn't wait to meet some of these men. Until Ben I hadn't considered men before but I really didn't care one way or the other. Where woman satisfied one need men did another. We were in charge of the hay which was just been harvested. We told them that we had no experience with horses. The truth was back in my human life I rode a lot on my families farm._

"Emmett! What has this got to do with anything?"

"I'm getting to it little dude wait. I tell a good story," I grab him and pulled him to the bed which he had in his room for Bella.

"Fine but it better be worth it," he grumbled. Jasper walked in the room and stood by the window. I was grateful he arrived. Even though I could tell the story its the feelings that went with it that made it so much better. He could transfer my feeling that I felt at the time to Edward. I would owe him and Alice big time for this. No doubt he would take all the lust out on his sweet little mate.

_It took a week for me to find the best ass I could. However Ben was already beating the wand on a young guy who willing spread his cheeks for him. Why wouldn't he Ben was designed to attack his prey just like me. However I was more picky on who I chose. We had just finished the last of the bales for winter stock when, he walked in a gate in his walk, a aura of confidence about him. And the scent he possessed was enticing to say the least. "Can't drink till after you fucked it," Ben chuckled. "No way will he let you have his ass for nothing," he said as he tipped his hat passing the guy. No doubt he was off to find his latest conquest._

_"Howdy," he said tipping his hat to Ben as he passed. His eyes the colour of ice blue that were crystal clear. His blood was untainted of alcohol or tobacco. He was a meat eater though that I could pick up. I could wait for him to eat my meat. He watched Ben exit the barn before grabbing the broom and started clearing the barn floor._

_"Name's Emmett," I called from the loft making the guy look up at me. He chuckled and shook his head._

_"I know perfectly well who you are," he said not stopping his work. I jumped down so he could see me better. My muscles pumped from the work we had done all day._

_"Well I don't know who you are" I said holding out my hand. He put the broom down and looked at me. Never had I felt so baffled by a human before. In fact he kind of intimidated me._

_"My names Garrett," he said taking my hand in his. "Why you so cold then? he asked._

_"Cold blooded I guess," I quickly took my hand away from his. "So how long you been here?" I asked surprised I hadn't seen him before._

_"My daddy own's this ranch," he said picking up the broom and continued to do his work. "I'm home from college for summer." Well that explained how he knew my name, and why he hadn't been in our sleeping quarters._

"Not the Garrett bodyguard to Aro," Edward gasped. I gave a nod Jasper chuckled in the corner. "But how do I not know about this?" I tapped my head. I could keep things from my little bro too. "Fine but still don't know where this is going," he huffed picking up a book flipping through it.

"Just let him tell the story and then you will find out," Jasper sighed getting bored. I had told Jasper this story before. He was in the army and lets just say there were many lonely nights. He was not innocent in the dealings with homosexuality. In fact he had himself partaken in such things himself.

_"We started hanging out after a day in the fields playing cards a bit of ball. Normally with others. One night however the others decided to go to the local bar to spend their wages. Since neither of us drunk we stayed behind. He came over to the labourers cabin asking if I wanted company. Agreeing I got the cards out and sat down to play._

_"Stud poker," I asked shuffling the cards at almost vampire speed. He gives a nod. "Why don't we make it interesting," I give a wink. "I send my money home don't want to lose it at gambling."_

_"He licked his lips and gave a quick nod. I dealt the cards and so it began. He was terrible and soon his clothes were coming off pretty fast. A few times I let him win just so I could show off my body. Everything was going my way when suddenly he was winning every hand."_

_"Lets make it more interesting," he said as I sat there in nothing but my under shorts. "If I win this hand I get your ass. And don't look like that Em's I know exactly what you are."_

_"If I had a heart it would've have sunk. How had he figured it out. I had made sure I never touched him since that first hand shake.._

_"Why don't we stop mucking around the others will be back in an hour," he said getting up and pulling me towards him by the neck. He kissed me deeply. Shock was not the right word I allowed him to explore my body with his tongue enjoying his every touch. His hand went to my shorts and in one swift movement he ripped them off. "God you're so fucking sexy," he growled._

_"Not bad yourself," I said doing in kind what he had done to me. "Where you want to do this," I panted trying to keep my human facade._

_"Right here," he swiped the cards and glasses off the table before pushing me down onto my back. "I'm going to love pounding this ass," he gave it a slap making a slapping sound._

_"I was expecting him to break his hand but he seemed to relish the pain. He shoved his fingers into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around them covering them with venom. My eyes not leaving his which were changing from the clear blue to black._

_"Satisfied my fingers were slick enough he removed them and picked up my leg and unceremoniously put them up my ass. I still remember the pain and even though I am a vampire and it was hard to feel pain we did in a sensitive area._

"And you wonder why I don't want to be with Jacob," Edward said opening the window and flying out the window.

"I think you should've skipped that bit," Jasper chuckled. "Come on lets go find him," he jumped out the window me right behind him. I could see we were in for a long night. "Maybe we should show him how good it feels."

* * *

**This chapter was getting to long and didn't want you falling asleep half way through. (I hate long chapters to read) Please review. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading. **

**Now this chapter took a turn for me and I'm just as shocked as anyone. I want to point out that I don't know how things will be as I just write what I feel at the time. **

**Thanks to my friend for looking over this for me. This story is for a man I love very very much. Without him in my life I would be lost. **

**On another note PLEASE check out Me and Mrs Jones stories. Screwed is going to be amazing. Its a Seth/Jacob story and of course Me's ability to make a fantastic story. I have had a peep at his first sex scene in a later chapter and lets just say mine are tame. ;) **

**Please enjoy :D **

Chapter 4

We started after Edward worried what was going on in his head. We weren't surprised we found him at the top of the rocky mountain a few hundred miles from home. For some reason he always found solace in the mountain. He of course could hear us coming and Jasper told us to stay where we were and let him listen to my thoughts.

"He is scared and confused," he sighed.

"There is nothing to be scared of. Is there?" I asked scanning the area. Jasper shook his head. "Ohhhhh," I chuckled.

"Don't laugh," Jasper chuckled. "Come on. lets give this boy a lesson in how amazing it can be."

We stood in view of Edward but didn't get closer. He was sitting down rocking back and forth on his butt. If he could cry I knew he would be and that made me sad. He had been given a rough time. Forever seventeen, we always thought he wouldn't be given the chance to find love. he craved it, desired it. But now it has been offered he was scared of it. As though he wasn't meant to be loved. It had nothing to do with his love being a boy. In fact, when I think about it he has always shown signs of been more interested in boys. After all, he was offered Rose but, he refused to even contemplate it. Not that I wished I had now that I knew what a bitch she was.

"If you heard her thoughts you wouldn't have wanted to be with her either," Edward sighed but, he didn't deny being more interested in boys. He looked our way and just stared before putting his attention back on the horizon. "What if I never feel love?" he sniffed.

I went and sat down beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He leaned his head against it. "You already have bro," I kissed the top of his head. "Don't fight it, okay?"

"Do you love Brady?"

"No, I don't love him. I have only just met him Eddy but, I feel something for him. I can't imagine not having him in my life anymore. Just like you can't imagine not having Jacob in your life," I gave him a nudge. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"I already love him. The moment I saw him before he even shifted I knew I loved him. But, he never liked me yet now because of this thing called imprinting he feels he does love me. I want him to love me because of me not because some weird wolfy thing," he stood up and got into defence mode.

"The pack?" he hissed.

I stood up brushing my butt of the dirt that would be on it. "We aren't on their land," I said seeing the pack come up the mountain. I saw my wolf at the back of the pack and I wanted to growl, he should be near the front not some tails man.

The black wolf stopped in front of Edward and shifted slipping on shorts so seamlessly that I never got to see a glimpse of anything. I turned my attention to my wolf he was sitting down his eyes staring deep into me as though reading my soul. I went to step forward only for Jasper to hold his arm out in front of me. "Business first," he whispered.

"Jacob has gone, you rejected him and now he has gone to die," he growled at Edward.

"I didn't reject him," Edward shouted. "I love him, I just," he ran his hand through his hair. "Where has he gone?" he asked. Sam shook his head. "I can dig deeper into your head," Edward hissed.

"You say you love him yet, you ran from him. Why?"

"I'm scared. Please, tell me where he has gone. I need to prove to him I love him. To tell him I'm sorry and I love him, god please," Edward sank to his knees.

"If you love him, your heart will lead you to him," was all the guy said before turning around to leave.

"I don't have a heart," Edward sobbed. Sam turned and picked Edward up and placed his hand on my brothers' chest. "Yes, you do Edward. It may not beat but, you have a heart," he kissed Edward's forehead. "Go find my brother. We want him home where he belongs," he turned and phased the rest of the pack followed him except my wolf boy.

"Tell Alice we will be home soon," Jasper shouted following Edward who had already taken off down the hill.

"Phase Brady," I said. His wolf form shimmered before he phased into his human form. He went to remove his shorts from his leg but, I stopped him from pulling them up. A soft blush on his cheeks.

"I can't stay long," he said looking at his feet. I lifted his chin with my finger. He licked his soft plump lips. I leaned forward and as gently as possible placed mine on his.

Pulling back I ran my thumb across them. "Promise me you'll never run from me," his soft brown eyes began to leak. "Why are you leaking?" I asked.

"I'm crying," he said pushing me away from him.

"I know its crying," I sighed and pulled him close to my chest. His heart was beating strongly his heat seeping through me. "Just promise me, okay? I kissed the top of his head and smiled when I felt the slight nod of his head. "Why you crying?" I asked again.

"Hormones," he said making me chuckle. "Shut up," he chuckled as well.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked enjoying holding him so close.

"Yeah," he stood back letting me see him in all his naked glory. His flaccid cock was impressively large and not so much flaccid the more I looked at him. His cheeks blushed and he turned to leave. "See you tomorrow," he ran, his tight ass not wobbling a bit with every stride. He seemingly jumped mid-air and changed into his wolf. I decide to make my way home, I would see my wolf tomorrow.

I ran as close to the treaty line as possible but, there was no sign of Brady although I did see Seth's mate Paul. Even though we couldn't talk, we decided to have a race. I took off and ran through the trees he was quick and was bounding over trees stumps like superman himself. We came to a river that cut through both our sides. In one graceful jump, I landed on the other side. Paul however came to a skidding halt. I stopped wondering what was wrong. There was no way he couldn't jump it. He tilted his head back and let out a howl that made my ears ring.

"What is it?"I asked as he turned and ran the opposite direction. Without caring I crossed over and then it too hit my nose. There were rogue vampires near. More than one as well. I pulled my phone out and rang Carlisle, this couldn't be good. Paul growled at me but I told him to shut it. My wolf was out here and I wasn't going to keep away from him if he was close to danger.

My wolf was in full fight he had already downed a vampire and there were two on him. Paul and I joined in and together we threw them off Brady who was limping. I ripped the fuckers head off in one quick twist hearing the satisfying sound of the body thudding on the ground. Paul had already taken care of the other. But before we could relax, more jumped from the tree.

"Brady," I shouted as one landed on his back. He bucked the girl off his back only for another to lunge at him. I heard the breaking of bones and a howl of pain from my wolf. The pack came charging through the trees. I was seeing red as Brady was attacked by three vamps at once. Together. me and another wolf threw the fuckers off him and the pack ripped them apart. I smelled my family coming but, they stood back not wanting to come onto tribal lands. My attention went back to my wolf. He was laying on the ground in his human form. Blood was coming from his mouth and his ears. His eyes half closed with only the whites showing.

I fell to my knees and went to pick him up only for Carlisle to tell me not to move him. He begged Sam to let him come check Brady over before he moved him. Reluctantly, Sam allowed it. Carlisle ordered Alice to race and get his bag from the house. He assured Esme he was fine and walked over to my wolf. He placed his fingers on Brady's neck to check his pulse. When he went too close, the pack growled. "I'm checking to make sure he has no venom in his system," he said picking up my mate's wrist bringing to his nose. "I need to suck out the venom," he looked at Sam. A wolf lunged forward ready to snap my maker's head off. I pushed him away not so much for Carlisle's sake but my wolf's. "I have only minutes before he will die," Carlisle said looking between Sam and Brady.

"Please," I begged. Suddenly Brady started screaming the venom was already entering his blood stream. The pack howled only to go instantly silent. Sam phased.

"It is the will of the spirits if he lives,' he said looking down at his pack brother.

"Fuck the spirits," I growled. "He is my mate, you can't let him die," I sobbed.

"You have no say," Sam shouted over my mate/s screams.

Without a second thought I ran with my mate towards home. The pack were after me but I didn't care. I ran into my room that Alice had only just finished painting. The smell of paint harsh on my nose. The door flung open and it was Sam and Seth both panting coming forward. "You idiot," Sam growled as he made me give him Brady.

"Put him on the bed," Seth ordered. Sam gently put Brady on the bed. Past the screaming I could hear his heart beat getting slower. Get me a knife," he said clicking his fingers. Much to my surprise Sam pulled out a Swiss knife handing it to Seth who had not taken his eyes of Brady. I thought he was going to cut Brady's skin to try and drain the blood but I was wrong. Instead. he cut his wrist and held it to Brady's lips. "Come on Brady, drink," he said. The smell of wolf blood mixed with my mate's was almost erotic if it hadn't been for the situation I would have gladly feed off Seth.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sam admitted. Seth never spoke a word just holding his wrist to Brady's lips where blood was flowing onto his lips.

The screaming stopped and the only sound that we could here was sucking from Brady. Seth started going pale and began to wobble. Paul came charging in the room. "STOP HIM!" he shouted pulling his mate from my wolf. "He's killing him," he said. Clutching his now unconscious mate.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"What happened was that he just kept Brady alive to which we don't know," he said licking the wound on Seth's wrists. I watched as it healed itself. "Seth has magic blood," he said not taking his eyes off his mate.

I went to my wolf and he seemed to be resting, his heart slow but steady. His colour was paler than usual but other than that his wounds had healed except for the bites from the vampires that had bitten him. He was covered in them. The bites were similar to Jasper's after years of been in the vampire wars.

"Will Brady be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," Paul sighed. "I'm taking my mate home," he said picking up a limp Seth and walking out the door. A quiet thud was heard and I looked down and saw the knife with Seth's blood on it sitting on the white carpet. The blood seemed to spread. Sam went and picked up the knife and wiped it on his shorts before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"I need to go speak with the elders," he said. "I ask that two of his pack brothers remain here with him," he said to Carlisle who was standing just inside the door his bag in hand.

"Of course," he said coming over to my wolf. Once Sam had gone he came and began pulling items out of his bag. Brady was sleeping his breathing normal. "Remarkable creatures," he said.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"I cannot say son. But I would have a guess that he will heal in time," he closed his bag and patted my shoulder as he went to leave. I stood and watched my wolf sleep.

On the third day finally he stirred. I went and took his hand in mine. "Welcome back sleepy head," I whispered as he groaned. I heard the pack run up the stairs and the door been opened. I gave an hiss not liking them coming near my wolf.

It was Seth that squeezed through them all and shoved them out shutting the door on them all including Carlisle and Sam. He sat on the bed and took Brady's other hand.

"Open your eyes Brady," he said patting Brady's hand.

"Thirsty," he moaned. I quickly poured a glass of water as Seth helped him sit up.

"Open your eyes," Seth said again. Suddenly he jumped up. "I don't think its water he wants," he mouthed. I looked at Brady's eyes they were red as a newborn.

"Thirsty," Brady growled.

* * *

**A/N again: Please review it does make me want to write quicker. But right now I need to go shopping with three very horny guys for Collar. Hopefully I will get my chapter out before I leave for the weekend with my man. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. **

**If m/m isn't your think please stop reading. **

**Thanks to my friend who beta'd this for me. You know who you are.**

Chapter 5

"Brady," I took his hand in mine his eyes trained on Seth. "Brady look at me," I ordered. He pulled his eyes away from Seth who is stepping back slowly.

"I'm just thirsty," he whispered.

"Do you want to hunt?" I asked.

"Do you need to hunt? I'm just thirsty," he said getting the glass from the table and drinking it.

I looked over at Seth who shrugged and came back toward his friend. "Do you not want blood?" Seth asked.

"No, of course not," he said suddenly jumping up so fast even I had trouble seeing his movements. The bathroom door shut and we heard the shower going.

"Okay, so he isn't thirsty for blood but, why are his eyes red? I didn't even see him move," Seth said picking at some lint on the bedcovering.

"Maybe its an after effect from your blood," I suggested.

"I've healed Paul before and he never had red eyes," he admitted chewing his lip making the blood come from the now cut lip. I could feel the pack restless outside as well as my family at the scent from Seth. Paul kicked the door down wanting to protect his mate. Just as he got to him and pushed him behind him, Brady was standing between them. His speed was incredible. As a vampire I saw everything but, I didn't see him.

"You shouldn't do that here," Brady said with cottonwool in his hand dabbing at Seth's lip. Paul turned ready to throw Brady from his mate but, I managed to grab him causing chaos inside the room; shapeshifters and vampires all on full alert. Only Brady and Seth seemed relaxed.

Sam walked to Seth pulling him behind him and stood in front of Brady. He roughly grabbed his chin making my mate yelp. Pushing Paul away, I went and threw Sam off my mate. "He has the devil inside him," he shouted standing up.

"No Sam, please it's me, Brady," he gasped.

"Stay away from our lands, you're no longer welcome," Sam snarled getting up. "Step one foot over the line and you will be killed. Is that understood?"

"But Sam, please I need an alpha. I won't survive without you," he whimpered.

"That is not my concern anymore leech," he spat.

"Sam, he doesn't desire blood. His heartbeats as does his blood flow through his veins," Carlisle said quickly.

"I will not take a chance," he turned and walked out the rest of the pack following him. Even Seth left, being dragged by his mate. Brady fell to his knees, his face in his hands. I went to comfort him only for Alice to throw me back and knelt beside him taking a tissue from the box at the side of the bed. She lifted his face up and dabbed it. His tears were not water but rather, blood.

"What is happening to me?" he sobbed as tears of blood continued to slide down of his face.

Howls from his former pack echoed around the forest. Brady's body trembled and he raced out so fast he by passed us all. "Shit," I ran out after him as he climbed from one tree to another.

"Stay away from me. I'm a monster," he cried.

"No, you are no more a monster than me," I said running on the ground looking up at him.

Suddenly he stopped and looked down at me; red stains on his cheeks. He sat on the tree branch. He gave the pitiful howl, that of a wounded puppy. In the far distance a howl was heard. Brady stood once again this time moving slower toward the howl. He came to a break in the trees and jumped to the damp forest floor. I finally caught up to him as he stripped his clothes.

"My alpha is calling me," he said turning to yet another howl. "Goodbye," he was gone before even a blink of an eye. I had no need to blink but, I missed his departure. I tried following his scent but, lost it a few hundred miles from where he left me.

"Emmett?" my little brother said from beside me. I had been so focused on finding my wolf that I took no notice of my surroundings. "What's going on?" he asked.

I showed him what had happened from the attack. Edward stared at me in horror. "I can't hear him anymore," he tapped his head. "Jasper can't feel him either," he looked up and I saw Jasper sitting in the tree looking in the direction that my wolf had gone.

Jasper jumped down and joined us. "His wolf has changed," he smiled at me although, it was a sad smile.

"Is Jacob his new alpha?" I asked. Edward looked at Jasper and then back at me. "Edward tell me," I growled already running.

"Wait Emmett, you can't go there," Edward caught me and threw me on the ground landing on top of me straddling my waist. I tried pushing him off but, it was no use. "Jacob is going to be his alpha but, he has to wait until he has spoken to Sam. In the meantime, Jacob told him to wait hidden," he got off me and pulled me to my feet.

"He will need me," I said trying in vain to pick up his scent again. I wanted to cry even if they were tears of blood, I wanted to go protect my wolf. I felt Jasper said a wave of calm over me and gave him my thanks but, it didn't mean I did not want to be with him.

"You should both go home," I said pacing. I would stay as close as I could to my wolf even though I didn't know where he was.

"I'm going. Good luck, Emmett," Jasper patted my shoulder and left. He would need to get back to his mate.

"You need to hunt," Edward looked at my eyes. My throat was burning I had not fed since Brady got hurt. Thankfully, wolf blood like Seth's does not entice me but, I still did needed to hunt. We took off to the west so I wouldn't be moving away from my wolf. Even though I couldn't see or smell him, I could sense he was close. If I happened to go too far, I would automatically go the opposite direction until I felt the calming presence of my mate.

"Oh shit," I dropped the deer that I was feeding from.

"Finally figured that out," Edward chuckled dropping his drained deer.

"So what about you and Jake?" I asked changing the subject.

He pulled the collar of his shirt back. There was a bite mark on his neck. "How?" I asked. We were almost impossible to mark by anyone other than another vampire. Yet, here was Edward with a bit mark on his neck and it was slightly purple like a bruise. We don't bruise as we don't have blood in our veins.

"We don't know. It's what the pack call a mating mark though," he said covering it with a smile on his face.

"You mated with Jacob?" I asked shocked. Edward turned away but nodded. "Awe, my bro had his virginity taken," I chuckled.

"Do you have to be so, so crass?" Edward moaned.

"That's not crass, that is polite Eddy. So tell me, was it good?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "Actually, it was animalistic and I feared as to what he would do. Jasper eased his wolf," he admitted.

"He watched?" I asked shocked.

"NO! He didn't watch. He was just close enough to help though," Edward wanted to drop the subject but, I didn't.

"Okay, so tell me everything," I stood and waited for him however, he shook his head. "Come on bro, you will see me and Brady," I moaned pouting.

"I am not going to tell you," he whispered lowering his eyes. "Just be careful with Brady," was all he said. We both looked up at the same time and there came a wolf I had never seen before; his eyes red and his fur white. "Brady," Edward said unnecessarily to me. I knew my wolf anywhere. His scent called to me.

I knelt down and he walked toward me his tail between his legs his head lowered. "Hey beautiful," I stroked his ear and let him lick my face. His fur was pure white with a hint of gold throughout it.

"I will leave you guys alone," Edward was gone before I could respond, my focus on my mate.

"Phase for me," I asked gently. My wolf stood back and phased. God, he was more beautiful than before; his muscles bigger and his face more mature. It was like he had grown up in just the few short hours he had been from my sight. He stood in front of me no shame at all. He licked his full plump lips and reached behind my neck to pull me closer and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist. Before he pushed me to the ground and straddled me. His lips never left mine as he explored my ear and neck. His big hands clawing at my clothes. They were soon tattered rags on the forest floor.

"Mark me," he panted finally pulling back. "Make me yours like I will make you mine," he said taking my hand and putting my fingers in his mouth wetting them. His hot wet saliva soaked my fingers quickly. My eyes never left his red ones.

"You sure?" I asked as he let my fingers drop from his mouth. He gave a nod as I sat up with him still straddling me. His knees dug into the dirt and he spread his legs further. Reaching behind him I find his puckered hole. I kissed him deeply and passionately. His strong arms around my neck told me he did truly love me and needed me to mark him. I feared my blood lust would take over as his blood sang to me although, he was not my singer. His tongue brushed over my fangs making the venom pool in my mouth. He sucked greedily as though he liked the taste. I knew his heat would be intense and I had dreamed about how hot he would be inside but, he was almost on fire. My fingers had no problem breaching his ring of muscle. It was if he was made to take me. When I think about it, I guessed since I was his imprint, he was made just for me. But, was I made for him?

"Oh god," Brady moaned. "Mmmm, right there," he wiggled his hips and I could feel my finger brushing his prostate gland.

When I began stretching, him he screamed the most delicious scream for me. The birds miles away flew into the sky squawking at his voice. "Feel good, Bray? Wait till I fuck you," I removed my fingers and lifted him by his waist. He looked me in the eye before sinking himself down slowly. I could feel his muscles relaxing to let me in. His eyes never left mine. Once he was fully seated on me, he gave out a sigh before resting his head in my shoulder. He seemed in no hurry to move but, I just wanted to slam into him repeatedly. His throbbing cock was resting between us and his juice plastering my torso. He raised himself slowly his head not leaving my shoulder and sank back down. Just as slowly as before. My naked cock could feel every inch of his insides. Once fully seated, he tightened his muscles around my cock almost painfully. I could feel the smirk on his lips before he began licking my clavical.

"So cold," he shivered but, pressed his body closer to mine. I held onto him firmly not wanting him to move. Just being inside him was enough for me. Picking him up at vampire speed I didn't remove my cock his strong arms wrap around my neck and his legs tight around my waist. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss once more. His heavy breathing tickling my cheek. He pulled back to take a breath. "I love you," he whispered, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"I think I love you too, Bray," I stepped a few steps forward and rested his back against a tree. His arms loosened slightly as though in shock of something hitting his back. I placed my arms under his legs making my cock slide out of him slightly. I thrusted into him a bit quicker than he had done to me. He gave a growl as his back scratched against the rough bark. A hand went into my hair making my head pull back.

"Please fuck me hard," he begged his lips seeking my neck. I didn't need asking twice as I pull out and thrust back into him hard and fast. I could smell his blood that trickled from the scratches on his back. He gripped my hair harder. "Faster," he demanded. His voice a mere whisper. Pushing him further onto the trunk of the tree, I pulled his hips out to get a better angle, his ass was resting mid-air.

"God Bray," I moaned as he turned his head to the side, his pulse screaming at me. I licked the venom out of my mouth and leaned into his neck. Sniffing his scent, I licked his throat. I sucked him hard feeling the blood coming to the surface. I couldn't resist anymore and sunk my teeth into his neck.

The taste of his blood was pure and clean, something I had not tasted from a human in years. Having lived on animal blood for so long, I forgot what it was like to taste that of a human. Not only that but, my mate. "Oh god, I'm going to cum," he groaned as his juices covered both of us. He wasn't even touching himself. I started pounding him harder and sucking harder not wanting to forget his taste. However, something in the back of my head told me I needed to stop. He was a human and I could kill him if I couldn't control myself. But, my lips wouldn't let me pull back and I was about to cum, marking my mate not only for all to see but, inside him as well. Making him my possession, my forever. "Ems," he groaned. The sound of my mate saying my name so sexy made me pull back my lips covered in his blood. His eyes closed his grip loosened from me. His ass muscles tensed and I suddenly shot my load into him. I began to slow my pace down as his body began to relax.

"Mine," I growled wanting to again lick his blood.

"Yeah," he said. "Ems," he said before he lost consciousness in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers your awesome. To those who have put on alerts and or favourite thanks :D **

**This story is dedicated to a very special man in my life. He keeps me balanced and made me believe that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. **

**I am writing a new story with another couple of writers check it out on my profile page. I am in the middle of writing Collar as you read this and hopefully you will have a chapter by the weekend. **

**My friend got nominated for Top 10 Fanfiction completed in October for his story "Click" by Me and Mrs Jones. Its well worth it and if you haven't already go read it. Then please go review. Go to his reviews and click the link to it. Thanks If you read it and something is like wtf good, keep going it is all explained by the end of the story. Without Me around I would be still sitting on chapter 2 of both my stories. So thanks "Me" love you man. **

**Without further ado please enjoy and please review. ;) **

Chapter 6

"Bray baby, wake up," I said shaking my mate. I could hear his strong heartbeat so I knew he wasn't dead but, other than that, I didn't know. I checked the mark I made and it was healed over. I knew I didn't put venom in him so, why would he pass out? I picked him up bridal style and raced toward home; his head back, his arm dangling and bouncing with each step. As we got closer to home, I felt him beginning to stir. Looking down, I saw his eyes begin to flutter open. I slowed down as he tried to get out of my arms.

"Put me down," he groaned. I stopped and placed him gently on his feet. He proceeded to bend over and empty the content of his stomach. The smell was disgusting but, I rubbed his back in circles.

"Sorry Bray," I said as he stood up wiping his mouth on his arm. "Your eyes!"

"Now what?" He moaned.

"There golden like mine," I said placing my hand on his cheek letting him lean on me.

He smiled and closed his eyes. _"But maybe we should head back home and see if Jake is back."_ He nodded. I hadn't said a word. "_I love you,_"

"Love you too," he said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"_I never said that aloud_," I thought. His eyes went wide and he put his hands on his head. "Bray, what is happening?" I asked.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I can hear nothing else but you though. I need to go home, I need answers," he took off still having the speed of a super fast vampire. I tried to catch up but it was useless.

"Bray, please stop," I begged. He looked behind and slowed down but, didn't come to a complete stop. "They will kill you if you step over the line,"

He came to a halt and fell to his knees only feet away from the treaty line. His eyes on the line. "So close yet so far," he extended his arms, his fingertip all but touching the line. Two wolves come through the trees. I raced to my mate's side ready to protect him if they attack.

However, Seth phased into his human form and walked to the line. His finger extended as well and they touched lightly. Paul gave a whine but, sat down not threatened by Brady so it would seem. Seth's eyes never left Brady's and he took his arm back and bit his wrist. Brady jumped on it and sucked like his life depended on it.

"Easy Bray," Seth said gently pulling his arm back over the line. Brady whimpered and fell to his ass. "Emmett take him home he needs rest," Seth stood on wobbly legs. I reached to catch him but, Paul's wolf was there to protect him. Seth gladly climbed on his back. "Take care of him. And don't let him bite anyone for at least twenty-four hours," Paul turned away.

"Hey wait," I called. Paul halted and turned around. "Why would he bite anyone? He doesn't crave blood, does he?"

"Just mine," he closed his eyes and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Paul whined, obviously he had. He lowered himself on the ground a soft snore coming from Seth.

"Do you want me to take him?" I asked. Paul a whimpered. It took a few minutes for him to nod his big head. I could only imagine what was going through his head. I took the two steps toward him and gently lifted a still naked Seth off his back. Quickly, he changed into his human form and slipped on his shorts, Paul took him off me.

"Thanks but, get over the line the others are coming. Get Brady away from here. I will bring Seth over when he is up to it," he turned and ran with his mate in his arms. Just like I had just minutes before.

"You heard the man rest," I said going to Brady who hadn't moved. His mouth was covered in Seth's blood. He stood and turned around walking slowly but confidently towards home. He allowed me to take his hand in mine. Neither of us wanting to talk although I knew he could hear my thoughts. "Maybe we should clean you up a bit," I said as our house came into view.

His fingers went to his mouth and he wiped the blood that was still warm and fresh. Collecting it all he licked each finger until it was completely clean. Just like he would if he had just eaten a piece of chicken. His eyes were a more brilliant gold. He pulled me into a kiss the taste of Seth still on his tongue. I couldn't get enough of the taste as I delved in his mouth.

"Need you," he groaned. He pushed me against a tree and attacked my neck with his lips. His hand went to my throbbing cock and tugged hard and fast. "Like a bit of wolf blood do ya?"

"Jesus," I groaned as his k-nines pierced my marble hard skin as though it was tissue paper. Brady growled with need as he pressed his body hard against mine. His firm hold on me tighten even more. My hands were above my head and my turn to be thrust against the tree.

"Submit to me," he growled. My knees went to jelly, but I wasn't going to submit easily. Pushing him off me I raced towards the house only to get tackled as I flew up the stairs making me land on the side of the house breaking the boards. "Don't make me hurt you Em's," he growled. I chuckled which was probably the last thing I should have done. Next minute I was soaring through the air breaking through branches and even trees until I came to a sudden halt before dropping like a stone. I held no fear I was indestructible but damn what the hell? In human form we were told they were only slightly stronger than a human. As I wait for the ground to arrive I landed in the arms of none other than my wolf boy.

"Brady what the fuck man?" I said but one look at him and I closed my mouth his k-nines still out. "Put me down," I said wiggling out of his arms. He dropped me like a stone. He whimpered as we heard someone come towards us.

"Back down Brady now," Jacob ordered before he shifted to his wolf form. I have never before been so glad to see a shifter than I did right now. I was no pussy but frankly Brady scared the bejeebers out of me. Brady lowered his head his back legs still up. I watched as Jacob went to Brady growling making my wolf whimper louder. My heart melted at the pathetic cry he was doing.

"Emmett you need to come away," Edward said walking beside Jasper who was focusing on the wolves.

"Jacob don't hurt him," I begged. Didn't matter what Brady did I know he didn't mean to hurt me.

"He's not going to hurt him but come," Edward said as he pulled me by my arm. Jasper went to my wolf and started stroking him whispering in his ear. I kept walking backwards not taking my eyes off my wolf who was all but goo leaning on Jasper. Jacob was pacing as though guarding something. Finally he was out of my view and only his scent remained.

Carlisle came out with his medical bag and raced past us. I tried to follow only to be slammed on the ground by Edward then Esme. I heard a howl and then silence. I threw my mother and brother off as though they were mere flies and headed back to my mate. He was been held in Jaspers arms Jacob licking his face.

"What have you done?" I hissed going forward trying to get to my mate.

"I just sedated him Emmett he is safe. And more importantly so are you," my maker said patting my arm. "But we must hurry the drugs will wear off in a few minutes."

I went to Jasper and took my mate off him and ran home following everyone. When we came to the house we went straight down to the basement where a room had been set up like a science lab. "What are you going to do," I asked not letting my mate go looking in horror at the shackles on the bed.

"Making you and everyone else safe," Carlisle said coming forward and stroking my mates hair.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone," I said pressing him closer to me.

"Em's we don't know that," Jacob said kindly taking Brady from me. No one but no one touched my mate unless it was his own alpha. Brady groaned and he was quickly put on the bed and shackled to the bed. "Carlisle I have to tell the elders what is happening to him," Jacob said once satisfied my mate was secure.

"I won't know anything until I run tests," Carlisle admitted.

"What,s' going on," the groggy voice of my mate drew all our attention. He was tugging at the shackles. He looked at us all confused. I walked towards him and stroked his hair. He looked at me pleadingly his eyes still the golden colour they were before they drugged him. "Please Em's take these off me," he whispered. I turned and checked the others weren't looking. I tried pulling the shackles off but they wouldn't break.

"They are unbreakable," Carlisle said coming and pulling my hands away. "Brady this is just a precaution you need to understand. The moment I can I will let you off," he explained. My once beautiful wolf became angry his eyes turned black with rage. He thrashed and banged against the bed trying to free himself. His k-nines extended and he even managed to break his arm and let his wrist break from the restraint. His broken arm flopped around as though it was nothing. He didn't seem to care however and began trying to do it with his other arm.

"Everyone out please," Jacob said in a calm but firm way. "You to Carlisle," he said going to my mate who hadn't stopped thrashing about. Brady was trying to lung at his alpha but not having much luck.

The door was shut behind us the room sound proof and scent proof from vampires. A room that Carlisle had designed specifically in case we were under attack and were unable to protect ourselves for one reason or another. Esme and Jasper sat on the middle step staring at the door. Jasper couldn't help in anyway as nothing could penetrate the room. Carlisle was thinking his finger tapping on his lip while he was deep in thought. Edward leaned against the wall his foot tapping not liking his mate was away from him and he couldn't protect him. All we could do was wait. We didn't worry about time it meant nothing to us normally. We fed when we needed to. That was the only time we cared about. But right now every second seemed like an eternity.

"We should hunt," Carlisle finally said. I looked at him in shock. It wasn't until then that I realised that I was thirsty. It hadn't been that long since I hunted yet the burn was painful. I saw the others also had black eyes. "Come we will return once we have fed," Carlisle lead his family out. It was good to run although it wouldn't be far I wanted to get back to my mate. It didn't take long to find a herd of deer and quench my thirst. I told the others I was heading back.

Jasper joined me and left the other to finish hunting. Trying to send waves of calm towards me my brother was failing. I feared for my mate as we got closer we could smell shifters and a lot of them. We dug our heels in and ran faster. The pack were circling the house the all get into defence mode not leaving their positions. The black one came forward and shifted into his human form.

"Where is your leader?" he asked.

"Our father is hunting," I growled. "What are you doing on our side of the treaty line?" I asked.

"I will only speak to your leader," he snapped.

"Well I will tell him to call you. I take it you have a phone?" I said earning growls from the pack. "Now please leave I wish to go into my own home."

The man grabbed my arm I paused almost forgetting I had a pack of angry shape-shifters surrounding me and Jasper. "He marked you," he stated. My hand went up to my neck. I had completely forgotten that he had done so. I hadn't even seen it but by the looks in the alpha's eyes it was like Edward's. "Tell your leader to meet us at the treaty line at midnight," with that he and he mutts ran off. One paused in front of Jasper who smiled at the wolf. The wolf snarled then took off after the others.

"Charming," Jasper said shrugging as we continued inside.

"Hi," Jasper and I looked up and saw Seth in the kitchen food in his hand and Paul standing beside him also eating. "Hope you don't mind we were hungry. Nice surprise to find food," he smiled.

"You okay Seth," Jasper asked as he ran to him.

"Yeah although me and Paul have been banished from the pack so we have come to join Jacob's but we can't find him," he said looking around as though Jacob was going to jump out and surprise him.

"You're okay," Jasper's hand went to Seth's cheek. "I've been worried guys," he said going and putting his hand on Paul's cheek as well.

"Um hello," I was gobsmacked when did these guys meet? And how did I not know this?

"Hi," Paul said smiling at me.

"No I mean," I waved my hand between the three of them. "How long you been friends?"

Suddenly a wave of love, devotion and pure lust hit me like a bomb. I was on my knees at the intense feelings coming from Jasper. Just as sudden as it hit me it was gone. Paul came and picked me up and helped me to a chair.

"That is why," Jasper said looking coy. "But tell me what's happened have the pack found out about us?" he asked. Both Paul and Seth shook their heads.

"They say I am cursed with the devils blood and I have changed Brady into a monster," tears welled up in his eyes. "But I'm not. I don't know why this has happened to Brady I'm trying to help him," he sniffed leaning forward his head on Jasper's chest. Paul went and cooed his mate from behind.

'No one here is blaming you Seth," I sighed. "Their idiots that's all."

"I need to feed him," he sniffed giving me a weak smile.

"Seth I don't know if that is such a good idea," Carlisle walked in. Esme went and pushed Jasper out the way and hugged Seth as though he was her son. I watched Paul but he was busy eyeing up Jasper. "Why do you think you need to feed him?"

"He calls me to feed him," he shrugged. "I can't explain it."

"Sounds like the opposite to our singer," Edward said.

"Singer. You don't want to hear Brady sing," Seth giggled. I loved this kid he was cute and funny and his smile you couldn't help smile when he did.

"Edward is right. Every vampire has a singer. They may never meet them but there is one out there for each and everyone of us," Carlisle explained.

"But I don't have any vampire in me," Seth said confused.

"Neither does Brady as far as I can gather. Yet he has the strength and speed of one and he carves your blood. Yet no one elses," Carlisle trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Have any of you met your singers?" Paul asked.

"Only two have not found their singer," Esme smiled sadly. "Please don't judge us but none of our singers lived. We can't resist the blood of our singer.

"Jesus," I go to Seth and sniff his neck. Paul and Jasper both growl. I step back holding up my arms.

"Make that one," I said looking at Carlisle for answers.

TBC


End file.
